


Mother's Day x Five

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honour of Mother's Day, Mollcroft, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first five Mother's Days for Molly and Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day x Five

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. This work is for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> I am trying out posting with my phone so might have to go back in and fix some things!
> 
> Just a bunch a fluff to celebrate Mother's Day here in the UK.

Year One

Molly was looking through the Mother’s Day cards display. Mycroft silently came up behind her. “Molly, exactly how many mothers do you have?” he asked her caustically.

“What? Oh, um. Just the one, obviously,” she smiled back at him.

“You have already sent your mother a card,” Mycroft said out loud. (Why are you still looking at Mother’s Day cards? was implied by his eyes.)

Molly shrugged. “I was just wondering if I will ever have children. And what sort of Mother’s Day card I might be sent.” She smiled up at Mycroft.

(FINALLY! screamed the voice in Mycroft’s head. He had been waiting not so patiently for his young and relatively new wife to indicate she was ready to start a family. She had a good career. It was her body. He didn’t want to push but he wasn’t getting any younger.)

Mycroft rolled his eyes and smirked but didn’t say a word as he took her hand and led her out of the shop.

Year Two

Molly was slowly waking up. As she opened her eyes she saw a vase containing two daffodils sitting on the bedside table.

“What’s this?” asked a groggy Molly. Mycroft was sitting up in bed next to her reading the Sunday papers.

“Read the card,” answered Mycroft not looking up from the paper.

Molly reached over and opened up the small envelope. Inside was one of Mycroft’s thick cream coloured cards. In Mycroft’s handwriting, “Happy Mother’s Day- MH”

“What?” asked Molly again. “Why did you give me a Mother’s Day card?”

Mycroft only slightly lowered the paper and looked at her over his reading glasses. 

“Although I don’t agree, it is common practice to give tokens of affection to mothers on mother’s day.”

“I know. But I’m not a mother,” said Molly with a confused look.

Mycroft gave Molly a knowing smile.

“What?! I am not! I can’t be. Impossible. How could you possibly know if I am pregnant before I do? ...” Molly had gotten out of bed and was on her way to the loo. She was now in one of her conversation circles where she just kept talking. 

Mycroft chuckled to himself as he went back to his paper.

“Just to prove you wrong Mycroft Holmes I will take this pregnancy test you have left in here. Then you will know once and for all you don’t know everything ….” 

Mycroft listened to the rant continue for the full three minutes that the pregnancy test took.

Then suddenly silence.

“Poppet are you okay?” Mycroft called. (You are absolutely fine, just stunned.)

Molly walked out of the loo holding up the positive pregnancy test.

“Molly this untrusting nature of yours is getting tedious,” Mycroft tried to supress a smile as he pretended to read the newspaper.

Year Three

Molly was so tired. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept through the night. It was 3:30am and Molly had just finished feeding the baby in the nursery. Molly looked down at the little sleeping boy. He was so handsome.

With his ginger hair and piercing eyes he was the spitting image of his father.  
Her phone buzzed.  
SMS: Happy Mother’s Day – Love Both of Us  
SMS: Thanks! I do love my boys! xx Mummy  
SMS: Stop staring at our perfect son. You need sleep. Come back to bed. – MH

Year Four

Molly was waking up slowly, her eyes were still closed. She could hear Mycroft open the bedroom door and his soft footsteps. 

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and her hand flew up to her mouth. It only took her three steps to cover the distance to the loo.

Mycroft followed her and held her hair while she threw up. He got her a warm flannel for her face and eventually helped her back to bed.

On her bedside table was a vase with three daffodils. Propped up against it was a piece of paper with scribbles on it and along the bottom in Mycroft’s hand, “Translation: Happy Mother’s Day! From All Three of Us.

Molly looked at Mycroft, “Really?” she asked with a weak smile. He smiled, nodded yes, and kissed her on her head.

Year Five

As Molly was waking up she heard two sets of footsteps and whispering. 

Soon she felt eyes staring directly at her and fast, heavy breathing in her face. 

Opening her eyes she was face to face with their son. As soon as he saw her awake he gave her a smile that melted her heart. “Mummy!” he proudly called and then wacked a folded piece of paper on her face. The paper had three very wiggly traced handprints and "To the Best Mummy ever!"written by Mycroft on the front. 

“Gentle! Be nice to Mummy on Mother’s Day,” laughed Mycroft as he helped the little boy who was now desperately trying to crawl into bed with Molly.

Molly looked at Mycroft. He was quietly talking to the tiny little girl in his arms, trying unsuccessfully to make her at least a little bit happy. 

There were dark circles under his eyes and it was obvious he hadn’t slept very much at all last night. A few years ago this would have meant some international crisis but these days it was due to their little girls’ colic.

Molly sat up and opened up her arms to take the baby from Mycroft. He sat on the side of the bed looking at his family: His daughter, was now finally happy because she was with Mummy. His son was lying there absently mindedly playing with his mother’s hair. (Ah, a boy after my own heart. I like to do that too, thought Mycroft.)

Mycroft leaned over and kissed her, “Happy Mother’s day Molly. Thank you for everything.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PodFic] Mother's Day X Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575413) by [WinterKoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala)




End file.
